devina_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devina
Devina is the daughter of Satan and the main protagonist of Devina's Story. She transferred to Konato High School after being banished for Hell by her father. Appearance Devina look like a normal teenage girl.When she's human, she has long straight brown hair,her eyes are blue and she almost always has on her blue and white sailor school uniform with suspenders.Her casual outfit is a yellow short spaghetti strap shirt with shorts and flip flops. When she's a demon her hair is black and it covers one of her eyes,her eyes are purple and she weear her demon uniform.Her Demon uniform is a white collared sleeveless shirt with a long black jacket,a black shirt and knee high black boots. Personality Devina is a very lustful and carefree girl.She can get angry very easily expecially when someone irritates her when Cho keeps bothering her about she getting kicked out of Hell. She also can get very jealous especially when she sees Mariya hanging around Micha(el).She can get lustful at times when she was in Hell seeing she was put in charge of the second level which was full of the lustful sinners.She can always been disrespectful towards adults for example, her father. She manage to make her father mad by just telling him off. History Childhood Devina was born in Hell to her mother Maria and her father Satan. Devina had always stayed around her mother because she was seen as an outcast. One day, her mother disappeared from her life which left her heartbroken. Her father tried to make her feel better by putiing her in charge of a level of Hell. Devina was still upset so she made a vow that when she got older she would go find her mother. Synposis Chapter 1 Devina is doing her job until she got bored and pull down one of the sinner from the whirlwind. This makes her father very upset and he teleports in. He throws the sinner back and he talk to her about not interacting with sinner because its against the rules. Devina says why should she follow the rules if he broke the biggest rule of all. He starts tog et upset and when she finally calls him out for it he grabs her by the hair and throws her through a portal. Chapter 2 Devina lands in Tokyo,Japan where she is meet by Cho. Cho notices that Devina come out of a portal which means she was banish from somewhere. Cho calls her out on it and keep bothering her about to the point when Devina finally snaps. Devina yells at Cho and she pullls at her death scythe Sane out of a portal. She about to charge at Cho until Rosalin grabs her by the foot. Rosain spins her around and slams her to the ground knocking her unconscious. Chapter 3 Devina wakes up in Cho's and Rosalin apartment in a sailor school uniform . Rosalin asked Devina about where she is from. Devina tells them everything about herself and she leaves the house. Devina teleports in front of a school where she coincidentally sees girls dressed the same as her. A random girl comes up to Devina and ask her if shes lost.